


EIGHTEEN CANDLES

by Lexy_Gray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Pansy Parkinson, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Famous Harry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Past Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Powerful Harry, Rare Relationships, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sassy Harry Potter, Supportive Ron Weasley, Wishes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexy_Gray/pseuds/Lexy_Gray
Summary: Dieciocho deseos pedidos y por conceder del Príncipe de Slytherin. AU
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	EIGHTEEN CANDLES

Primera parte. Eighteen candles,

antes.

  1. Lista de deseos.



Cuando Pansy Parkinson entró por las grandes puertas de la nueva sala común, llevaba en manos una caja blanca y una enorme sonrisa entre labios. Para cuando Blaise la vio, supo entonces que seguía con la tonta idea que venía sosteniendo desde las vacaciones. Theo por su parte, con los labios fruncidos y erguido en su silla, sólo pudo animarla desde la distancia mientras los demás estudiantes de las distintas casas presentes en la sala le dirigieron una mirada, que no era mal intencionada ni mucho menos, pero que demostraba cuan confundidos estaban. Sabían lo que había dentro, por supuesto. Pansy no se había molestado en cambiarla de su caja original, y la tarta de cumpleaños no era una sorpresa en general. Simplemente no se sabía de alguien que cumpliera años ese día en particular.

El trío dorado estaba allá adentro, tirados en el sofá sin molestarse por dejar un espacio para alguien más. Pero no voltearon a verla. No, al menos, hasta que Draco fue arrastrado fuera de su habitación en Sábado. Cosa que para todos era realmente una absoluta maravilla.

En cuanto inició el ciclo escolar, una semana atrás, Dumbledore y McGonagall habían hecho malabares para lograr la unión entre casas. Snape se había negado, al igual que Flitwick, pero las quejas no habían sido las suficientes para que la situación cambiara. Ni ellos ni todos los alumnos en contra de la nueva política de convivencia pudieron cambiar la opinión del director, y el experimento continuó. Todos en una misma torre, en una misma sala común y en una misma zona de dormitorios. 

Harry había abogado por todos ante la inconformidad colectiva, buscando un acuerdo que lograra dar espacio propio para cada casa, y se había esperado que Draco Malfoy también se hubiese unido a la causa de separación: chillando, pataleando, gritando y asegurándose de meter la influencia de su padre en el Ministerio. Pero no fue así. No hubo pataletas, ni chillidos o gritos. Tampoco se había asegurado de que su padre se enterara de semejante problema, porque su padre ya no estaba más a su disposición. Y no hubo nada más que resignación de su parte. 

Todos los estudiantes en Hogwarts podían dar fe a la depresión en la que Draco Malfoy estaba atascado, después de la muerte repentina de sus padres en un enredo de intereses. El chico no comía, no salía de su habitación y ya no formaba parte del equipo de Quidditch. Las grandes ojeras eran una prueba de su insomnio y había muchas personas que juraban oírlo sollozar cuando creía que todos estaban dormidos. Y verlo salir finalmente de su habitación para algo más que no fueran las clases o la hora de la comida corría más allá del asombro ajeno.

La primer reacción de Draco, al ver a la chica en media sala común con una tarta en caja sobre sus manos, fue igual de confundida que los demás. Seguidamente abrió sus labios hasta formar una perfecta 'O'. Y su ceño se frunció sobre los enormes ojos grises, frunciendo las cejas y retorciendo la nariz ligeramente sin querer hacerlo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Dray!—exclamó la pelinegra con cariño, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No... No es mi cumpleaños—dijo, siendo observado por todos en la sala. Particularmente, por un par de ojos verdes que le perforaban el perfil de su rostro—, es en junio.

—Oh, ya lo sé—se apresuró de aclarar Pansy, con la misma euforia, apenas un poco menos alegre que antes. Sin poder evitar fruncir las cejas por la falta de entusiasmo de parte del rubio. Comenzaba a creer que Blaise tenía razón sobre cuan mala idea era—. El cinco de junio—sonrió, comenzando por abrir la caja que contenía la tarta. En ella, se podía leer la perfecta caligrafía diciendo "Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Drakon" y algo en la expresión de Malfoy se suavizó. 

Quizás fueron sus cejas, que habían dejado de estar fruncidas; ó sus labios, que se habían relajado; ó sus hombros, que habían dejado de estar erguidos; ó sus ojos, que habían iniciado a empañarse; no lo supo con seguridad, pero logró que Pansy se sintiera contenta con el resultado, calentando un poquito más su corazón con las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos del rubio.

»No pude verte en Vacaciones—explicó—, pero quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños. 

—Pansy...

—¡Aguarda, faltan las velas!—chilló la nombrada, sosteniendo con una sola mano la tarta para colocar las dieciocho velitas verdes. Para después encenderla con un movimiento de su varita. Corriendo hasta quedar más cerca de Draco, lo suficiente para que esté pudiera apagarlas con un soplido—. Vamos, ¡sopla y pide un deseo por cada una!

Draco sonrió involuntariamente por la inocencia de su mejor amiga. Él sabía de antemano que los deseos no se cumplían, ni soplando las velitas, ni con las pestañas caídas ni con los dientes de león. Pero, a pesar de no tenerle más fe, se acercó a soplarlas. 

Las velas sobre el pastel se fueron apagando una a una con suma lentitud, con Draco tomando su tiempo para elegir correctamente cada uno de los deseos que tenía a su disposición y con Pansy entrando a su mente para saber cada uno de ellos. 

—Pansy, eres una bruja. No una genia salida de una lámpara mágica—había dicho Blaise, intentando hacer a la pelinegra entender. No obstante, esta tenía la idea tan firme como antes—, por Salazar.

Y no, no lo era. Pero estaba dispuesta a convertirse en lo que sea para que Draco volviera a ser el precioso y obstinado príncipe de las serpientes que alguna vez antes de la guerra fue. 

Pansy sonrió, expectante. Se aseguró de lanzar una mirada victoriosa hacia Blaise, con el orgullo inflando su pecho. Y escuchó atentamente la voz terciopelada del rubio hablar mentalmente, diciendo uno a uno los deseos. Jurando solemnemente ante sí misma cumplir todos ellos, o al menos, todos los que fueran capaces de cumplir.

Como que se llamaba Pansy Parkinson.


End file.
